


having fun like this

by ayakazuno



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Drawing, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, this is just something i wrote for funsies based on a prompt from that prompt generator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayakazuno/pseuds/ayakazuno
Summary: Izumi finds Leo scribbling down on the ground
Relationships: Sena Izumi & Tsukinaga Leo, Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	having fun like this

**Author's Note:**

> hello! like i said, this is just something short i wrote because i was bored and felt like writing. i might do more of this if i still feel like it!. i just love izuleo so much its unreal

Izumi was returning home from school. With practice, it got pretty late. He noticed how practice dragged longer than usual. They waited for Leo to show up for a long time, but in the end he didn't appear. Just what on earth could Leo be doing now…?

His question was answered rather quickly when he spotted a familiar looking person, squatted in the ground. There was Leo, writing something like always. But was he writing on the ground…? Izumi sighed, thinking about how much of his nagging Leo heard when he wrote on the classroom or the studio’s walls with that permanent marked he always carried with him. Probably he didn’t hear anything of it.

“Leo-kun? Stop writing on the ground. God, do you not listen when we nag you for it or what?”

“Ah, Sena’s here! Look, inspiration dawned upon me and I wrote a whole bunch of stuff right here!”

Izumi glanced at the ground around where Leo was. There were a bunch of various scribbles. It wasn’t just music notes and songs, there were also… Doodles? Of various things? He’d never seen Leo draw before, and he wasn’t surprised because he wasn’t very good at drawing. Izumi couldn’t tell what he’s looking at now. He quickly read the drawn music notes on his head before answering

“This sounds good but… Why on the ground? I’ve told you you shouldn’t write there, you know? Don’t you have paper sheets with you or something?”

“Mmm… Well, the newbie is supposed to give me out paper sheets so write, so nope! I don’t have any! Besides, I made sure to not write with a permanent marker so it should be fine!”

“What did you write with then?”   
“I found this chalk on the ground. It’ll probably be gone by tomorrow morning so it really isn't’ a problem! Wahahaha! I’m surely a genius by thinking stuff like this!”

There was some silence before Leo turned back to scribbling on the ground. Izumi stood by his side, observant. He knew he should stop him, but this time was different. Leo actually looked like he was having fun scribbling and doodling this time, and like he said, the chalk wouldn’t last long. 

It was nice, Leo being like this.

So Izumi sat down next to him. He was sure he’d regret asking for this, knowing he’d get teased later. But that’s okay. He needed to learn how to be more honest with his feelings, after all.

“... Can I draw too?”

Leo looked at him in confusion, but quickly smiled. He broke the chalk in half and gave one of the pieces to Izumi.

“Of course, Sena! Let’s fill up the whole school grounds with our music!”

“W-Wait, Leo-kun! We’re not going to paint the whole school, you know…!”

If Keito ever found out about this, it’d be hell for the both of them. But sometimes, having fun like this was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! kudos and comments are always appreciated!!


End file.
